Mutant Mayhem
by SecretSnipper
Summary: After all the radiation in Revenge of the island, the clean up crew failed and now the island is overruned with mutants. Just as Chris is about to set-up season 5 he has deal with this mess. He then chooses 4 Unlucky Campers to go deal with the situation and record it for marketing gold. Will they be successful or mutate like the others?
1. Chapter 1- Clean-Up Crew

Chapter 1-Clean-Up Crew

*Two hours after the release of Chris Mclean*

Chef and Chris are both preparing for the next season and how they were gonna gather"contestants" and reclaim the island.

"Finally! You know, you and those lousy producers could have came up with this season faster to bust me out." Chris had released all his pent up rage from 1 year in isolation.

"Don't blame me! They wanted to make as much bank from Revenge of the island before green lighting this season." Chef had explained as Chris was looking throuh the requirements fro this season.

"All Stars? Jeez. It's a good thing I don't come up with these names, and look at this roster! I could have hand picked way better torturees...I mean contestants than this." Chris was agravated by this upcoming season.

"And on the island again? These producers are really setting up a really lame season." Chris once again complained.

"Oh... I uh forgot to mention something about the island." Chef had interupted Chris' constant complaining.

"And what exactly is that? Are there no more awesome and extremely dangerous mutants on the island anymore?" Chris had questioned.

"Well, kinda the oppostite of that, just take a look at this file." Chef had answered and handed him a little document that had federal logos and the classic "classfied" stamp on it. Chris, who was still upset, began to skim through it and read out loud some key points.

"Clean up crew failed, Strange green creature, mutants ban together, what in the world is this?" Chris had questioned what he was reading.

"Well to make this short and to the point, Ezekiel and the mutants banded together and completly overan and mutated the clean-up crew responsible for de-mutating the island. Now the studio wants us to do it in order to keep you out of buisness and have another season." Chef had explained thier current dilemma.

"What! No. No. No! There is no way in hell, that i'm risking my life to have a bunch of hormonal teenagers be safe and give those greedy producers thier paycheck." Chris had shouted and and slammed his fist on the table they were sitting on.

"Well, it's that or more prison time for you pal." Chef had pointed out. Chris looked extremely worried and both angry at the same time. There was no way he was risking his life for a bunch of dumb kids he hardly liked. Especially the ones picked for this season.

"What are we gonna do! You think we can hire people to do this for us?" Chris had thrown out some options.

"I doubt anyone is gonna wanna deal with that mess." Chef had said. This was hopeless. They were doomed to tread this island. Unless...

"You look constipated. You have an idea." Chef had asked Chris when he started tk make his thinking face.

"Yes that's it! Gather the camper and tell them to pack up. Get one of your cargobobs, fill it with supplies and the losers and meet me in the airfiled from world tour tomorrow at noon." Chris had commanded Chef and began to smile wickedly at his master plan.

On that following day, all of the 13 campers gathered around the airfield and waited for thier ride to get there. "I can't believe Mclean locked us in for another season. I would offer to call my lawyers, but after 3 season of complaining I think they've with me." Courtney had complained to the other as they were chatting to thier selves.

"One word. Contracts. I wonder if that weasel writes them himself." Heather had also agreed to not being excited for this season.

"Well, at the end of it, it did say stuff like legal agreement, and not being able to hold Chris on charges responsible for our deaths." Sam had managed to say still making eye contact with his Gameguy.

"Wait, you actually read it?" Mike was in amazement by this knowledge from him.

"Well, I sortta skimmed through it while I was in the bathroom. Unfortunatlyfor that document, the stalls were out of toilet paper. Hehe." Sam had said giggling to himself, while the others were a bit disgusted by his statement.

"He is right, there is a lot of hidden agreement the full 200 pages of the document. Apparently, we have to say Chris is really, really, really hot every hour on the hour, when we arrive on the island." Cameron had said to the others.

"Ya, i'm not doing that." Both Scott and Duncan had said in unison, both annoying each other.

"I really hope we don't explode on the boat like you guys did last season." Lindsey had said pointing at all the ROTI cast members.

"First, we're at an airport not a dock. Second, Chris is like Michael Bay. If there isn't any explosions in five seconds he'll get bored and make his own." Gwen had corrected the blonde. She still didn't seem to get the concept so she simply went back to fiddling with her hair.

The larrge Military CargoBob had landed and out came Chef wearing his reagular sergeant attire just like from season 1.

"Great, looks like the return of Master Chef." Jo had pointed out his attire and mocked it.

"It's Master Chief maggots, and we have some business to cover before we excute out mission. Get in" Chef had instructed them.

"Lightning aint takin orders from no military man." Lightning had refused to get in, until being personally excorted by Chef himself. The other got in on thier free will and began to inspect thier surroundings. There was special gear, guns, tossible gas canisters, and what looked like space technology which intrigued and frightened some of them.

"What do you suppose this stuff is for, Mike?" Zoey had exclaimed staying close to him.

"Maybe, it's some of his old military gear? I mean this thing is a souvenir from one of his war experiences right?" Mike had pointed out the cargobob and tried to make sense of the situation.

"I still doubt he was in a war." Gwen had said crossing her arms and looked extremely frustrated.

"Maybe, he's covered them?" Cameron suggested.

"It is rather strange. I was never able to dig up on Chef's background because it was classified and I had the FBI raid my house, twice. So I can't really say if he was in one or not." Sierra informed to the others.

"Alright, kiddies time for debriefing! Chris your up!" Chef had yelled from the front of the helecopter. Chris came out dressed like a general, which made some of the others giggle.

"Listen thsi is gonna be really hard to explain. No , not really. But, turns out one of your buddies has taken over the island and has contaminated the people who were responsible for cleaning up the island for this season." Chris explained.

"And what exactly does this have to do with us?" Duncan had asked.

"Glad you asked, we need a couple of suckers...I mean volunteers. To go in, recover the chemical bomb that will neutralize the mutation, record some of it for national T.V., and come back. Easy as that. Well, not really. The other looked at each other with great unease, while some thought it was nothing, but a joke.

"Ya, let's risk our lives for the guy who's just gonna do it again when this mess is done with." Heather had said.

"What, if I told you the studio gave us money to do this clean up. If four of you have th guts to go down there and deal with this. I'll split the money they gave amongst the four who get the job done. How does that sound?" Chris had tried to bribe them wearing that menacing smile of his.

At that moment some of them looked competitive and some were still unsure of the situation. With all the tention, they had arrived on the island and began hovering over it from a distance. Chris opened the door and saw the island being covered in an a very creepy green fog and besrly loooked vible. The others saw this as well.

"Alright, who are the lucky four?" Chris had said waiting for someone to get up and take the challenge.

*This is where you come in! The First 4 people to comment a Total Drama Character from All-Stars will have thay character featured as one of the four unlucky saps on this mission. So stsrt Reviewing!*


	2. Chapter 2- The Unlikely Four

Chapter 2- The Unlikely Four

*Thanks everyone for reviewing and suggedring characters. The characters have been chosen, and I have to say that they are a pretty good mix. Hope you enjoy!*

Tension in the air was tense as everyone was looking at each other to see who would go and take this suicide mission. Immediately, Ligthning had stood up above the others.

"No mutated freak ain't gonna stop the Lightning. This is gonna be one easy payday for me. Sha-Bling!"Lightning had offered to take the challenge.

"Looks like this situation isn't so bad after all. See you later Sha-goner." Jo had shown some delight in his volunteering.

"You can kiss the Lightning's rear end when he comes bringing all those mutant's heads on a stick and a case full of cash." He had said bragging as if this was something to brag about.

"Hmm, those things didn't seem so threatening last season. Plus, If I can get seriously injured I can finally have a reason to sue you for all the money you have Mclean." Courtney had offered to go in hopes of gaining the upper hand on Chris, like she has always wanted to do.

"Well lets just hope you get more than injured." Chris softly muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Courtney had asked hoping for him to speak and confront her.

"N...nothing. That's two out of four. Who's next?" Chris had then asked to the others.

"I came here again to make this up with you Courtney. If you get hurt and i'm never able to resolve this tension between us, it'll be on my conscious for the rest of my life. If this is what it's gonna take to regain your friendship. Then so be it!" Gwen had offered to go next, which surprised Duncan and annoyed Courtney beyond.

"Woah, listen up. I ain't gonna let you go out there and risk your life for the snotty CIT over there." Duncan had expressed his disapproval in her decision.

"I can do what I want. You don't own me, plus she may not be the most exciting person, but her friendship mean alot to me!" Gwen had back sassed him, which made him back off and make Courtney make a sly grin.

"Well, looks like we all know who wears the pants in the relationship." Chris had taunted the delinquent.

"Can it Mclean." Duncan had tried to strike back it him.

"Alrighty then, who's the lucky number 4?" Chris had once again announced to the contestants.

Sam showed no intrest or concern in anything other than his handheld gaming device, Cameron was and unlikely canadite, Scott, Jo, Duncan, and Heather showed no concern or care about the island, Lindsey had no idea what as going on, and Sierra was twerting every single thing anyone had said, done, or breathed.

Chris had taken note of this, and immediately stared at the couple who were keeping close hoping to ride this thing. Mike sighed, let go of his girlfriends grip, and stood up which made Chris grin with pleasure.

"If this is what it takes to keep you from picking her, then i'll do it." Mike had volunteered, which made Zoey gasp in horror by this choice.

"Wait! You can't do this it's too dangerous. Please just don't do this." Zoey had trid to change his mind, but it had ben made up.

"I promise that i'll return unharmed and in one piece. Look take this." Mike had said pulling out a small walkie talkie. And placing it in her hands.

"If you ever need some comfort just ping me. I'll answer it immediatelity your voice will be another reason to get this done quicker." Mike had aid pulling up Zoey's face which had been buried in her arms before. They had smiled at each other and stared at each other lovingly and moved leaned in closer to each othe hoping to share thier first kiss. This was short lived as Chris had dragged Mike away before thier faces could meet.

"And we have our lucky winners! Let Chef prepare you for what you four gonna go up against and the equipment your gonna be using." Chris had said as Chef had approached the four who had volunteered.

"Listen up you ninnies! This is not your everyday walk in the park, this will require stealth, assault, hand to hand combat, and the best equipment we could buy!" Chef had yelled to them.

"Which isn't much." Courtney had commented on thier "advanced" equipment.

"Here, these are your main weapons!" Chef had said handing them what looked like improvised version of the advanced paintball guns from one of the previous seasons.

"These are the only guns Lightning will need. Sha-Bam!" Lightning had declined the wepon fromChe and bega to show of his biceps.

"These are nuetralizers. These baby can knock anything out in the blink of an eye at point blank. They're filled with gas that can knock out a Rhino in one shot. You also have these large canister bombs filled with the stuff. These should take out large hordes of them." Chef had proclaimed handing them more equipment.

"You also have some these ballistic vests, Filter masks so you don't get mutated or knock out from the gas, and these communicator so we could contact you from here. Your also gonna need thee parachutes. We can't land you on the island so your gonna have to chute in." Chef had handd them all the equipment.

"Any last words soldiers?" Chef had asked them, before thier descent.

"How about unease, frightning, cringe worthy..." Gwen had tried to act smart until being pushed out with her equipment by Lightning.

"Heres for last words, Sha-Payday!" Lightning had said before diving out the side door.

Mike and Courtney both looked at each other seeing who would go first.

"Well, guess i'm next." Courtney then jumped out and tried to catch up to the other two.

Before heading out, Mike had looked back at Zoey whk looked worried and uneasy. Mike smiled and waved at her and lip-synched the words "I won't be long." Before jumping out.

As he had reached closer to the ground Mike pulled his parachute and began to descend onto the green fog infested island. He could already see The other three and landed close near them. As he pulled of his chute, he could already se Courtney trying to hold back Gwen from punching Lightning for pushing her out unprepared.

"You could have killed me!" Gwen had yelled at the Jock.

"Well, you took too long and Lightning had to make his grand exit." He tried to come up with an excuse for his idiotic nature.

"Hey, if we don't get along then were never gonna make it out alive. We need to stick together if we're gonna cover any ground." Mike tried to break the two as well.

"He's right there is no use in fighting." Courtney had agreeed with him. Gwen nodded her head and began tk back away. They all looked to onto the island. They were on the dock and couldn't see anything but each other and eeire green fog soundings them.

"Well, who wants to lead?" Gwen had asked them to see qho would make the first move onto the mutant infested island.


	3. Chapter 3- First Assault

Chapter 3- First Assault

Our heros were stuck and now motionless waiting for one of them to make the first move. They had stood silent staring at each other for awhil until one of thier communicators went off. Mike reached into his rucksack and pulled out his which had been going off.

"Zoey is that you?" He had taltalked into the small device.

"Nope it's just your good buddy Mclean here!" Chris voice had projected from his device, which disappointed and angered Mike. Everyone gathered around his communicator to see what Chris had to say.

"Listen Losers, everything is gonna wanna kill you or mortally wound you on that island. Chef being the forgetful person he is..." Chris had warned the others.

"I was I supposed to know there was equipment!" Chef interrupted Chris's previous statement.

"Anyway, we're sending some more specific weaponry and equipment. One of you should have a flare in your sack. Lite it so we can find your precise location, and parachute down the equipment.". Chris had instructed them.

They all searched thier sack to see who held the key component to a better chance at surviving.

"Hey look, I got some red stick thing in my backpack. Looks like I can throw it at those suckers." Lightning had found the flare and attempted to chuck it into the green fog.

"No, you idiot! We need that so we can get more equipment!" Courtney had grabbed the flare from his hand and ignited it next to thier feet.

"What are you doin Lawyer girl? We're all gonna die now!" Lightning had said hiding behind a rock in the distance.

"Let me put this in Jock. We. Need. This. For. More. Guns. To. Shoot. More. Bad. Guys. Got that Lughead." Gwen had tried to explain to him as if he was a small child. Lightning looked lost and kept hiding behind his rock.

"Alright, it's comin at ya." Chris had said from one of thier coms as they could bearly see a crate being parachuted down. It landed right next to them and they began to open it.

"Alright let's see what we got here." Courtney began to scavage it.

"We got this minigun looking thing, but I can bearly lift it."Mike had said trying to lift the fairly large weapon. Lighting then popped from behind his hiding spot and pulled the large weapon from the crate.

"Lightning calls Sha-Dibs on this puppy!" He then proclaimed as he began to hold the weapon close. The others continued to scavenge the crate.

"Look at this bad booy it's got a nice scope on it. Looks like it can shoot things at a distance. I'm hangin on to this won for myself." Gwen had said pulling out a nuetralizer with a longer barrel and scope on it.

"I bet you like hanging on to things that arn't yours Boyfriend Stealer." Courtney muttered to herself trying not to be heard.

"What was that?" Gwen had asked not being able to complete heard what she had said.

"Oh nothing, look at this one it's got multiple barrels on it, probably a shotgun equivalent. I'll take it, I learned how to fire one from my father. He did alawys say it was better than having a restraining order." Courtney had said placing the shotgun version of the nuetralizers on her back.

"And, this leaves this rocket launcher for me huh. I guess this thing could knock a horde of those things in one shot. Looks like there's ammo for all of our special weapon in here too." Mike had said and pulled his weapon out of the crate and placed in on his back.

"Alright we got the goods is there anything else your gonna send us?" Gwen had said into her com hoping he would send down more equipment.

"A pat on the back and a hardy good luck." He said basically telling them they're on thier own.

"Gee, thanks Chris." Gwen had said in a irritated tone.

"So, where do you want us to go?" Mike asked Chris.

"To the mines. That's where all the activity is. Don't forget to keep your mask at all times we'll lose profit...I mean uhh, you guys could mutate if you don't keep them on. Alright, Mclean out" Chris had signed off to the others.

"Ok, if we're at this docks, which one on the South side of the island, we should go North thats where the mines should be." Courtney had devised a tactic and preached it to the others.

"So how are we gonna do this." Gwen had asked who should lead.

"Well, because of my geography skills and the A I got in the class I think..." Courtney had said until being interupted.

"Alright you weirdos get ready for Lightning to strike!" Lightning had yelled this battle cry and ran straight into the green fog. The others called out to him telling him to hold, until hearing a thunderous roar which made Lightning run back like a little girl.

"You done being a one man army Thunder?" Courtney had sarcastically said to him.

"How about we just follow the geographer master." Lightning had said letting the other stay in front of him as cover.

"Good. Let's head for the campsite first, that wat we could see what we're up against." Courtney had commanded them as they headed for the cabins.

The air was thick and green. The closer they got towards the center of the island the more the fog began to disappear. It would seem that the island grow a eerie fog around the perimeter to protect itself from oncoming invasions.

"This place gives me the creeps." Mike had said holding his weapons outwords ready to fire. Nust as he finished saying that he had gasped signalling one of personalities is taking over.

"Oh boy, Vhy did you voulnteer all ov us into doing ziz Mike. Svetlana does not condone in ze violence." Svetlana had disapproved.

"Wait a sec is there soemone else hear?" Gwen had asked sounding a little frightened.

"No, it's the wierdo with the rocket launcher remember he has MPD." Courtney had shot down Gwen's question. Mike once again gasped but not turning back into himself.

"You dang kids have it easy. Back in my day I was in an actual war and used real bullets instead of these wealky knock out whatchamacallit." Chester had complained nust like he always does.

"Can it Mike! Before these things can hear us." Courtney had said ver annoyed at his very of personalities. Mike eventually had snapped back into himself and whispered his apology to the others.

They now were looking at the cabins that they once stayed at so long ago. The memories now circling them. Courtney was already done with this place. Lighning was standing there unintrested, but Gwen and Mike both smiled as they remembered some of the good times in Wawanakwa. They went into the mess hall and started to set up some equipment. Thye searched throught thier rucksacks and found cameras, audio, and recording equipment.

"Wait a minute. Does Chris want us to record all of those for some sick profit?" Courtney had said observing thier equipment.

"Um, ya just set that up and get like a couple of those things to attack you so we could put this in like a pre-season episode or something." Chris had said from one of thier coms.

"Even if we wanted to why would we want to attract those things." Gwen had yelled at the intercom.

"Ya I knew that you wouldn't, sooooo I'll nust do this." Chris had said blowing an air horn into the com which made an extremely loud noise. When it had ended the large roar from earlier was once again heard along with a small earthquak of most likely mutants approaching thier location. All of them ran outside and saw at least 100 or more mutants approached them. They ranged from animals, interns, to people in biohazard suits. They had boils and roating skin/flesh, certain mutations having multiple heads, eyes, hands, wings, etc. One of them loooked like he had a cannon mutated to his arm. They stood there almost eye to eye and waited for someond to make the first move. A giant mutant gopher had made it's way to the front of the pact and roared intiating battle.

"Looks, like it's game time chumps!" Lightning had said to others as they drawed thier weapons.


	4. Chapter 4- Fight!

Chapter 4- Fight!

The four soldiers were ready for battle and stood in on of those badass poses that you see on movie posters and video game covers. Lightning was overlooking them from behind while he reved up his mingun nuetralizer, Gwen and Courtney were back to back loading up thier weapons, and Mike was in front aiming his rocket launcher at the creatures.

"What do we do now?!" Lightning had asked still wondering why the mutants or them have not attacked each other.

"I don't it just feels right to pose like this!" Mike had continued to stay the way he was.

"Allow me then!" Courtney had broken the pose and shot point blank at a giant mutant gopher which knocked it out cold. The rest of them joined on the battle and continued to blast away at the creatures. It was pure madness and some how they all seemed to manage the never-ending mutant waves.

"Oh man these guys just keep coming." Gwen had said and continued to fire from the top of the mess hall picking off some of the more powerful mutants with her scoped weapon.

"Just keep on them until they stop!" Mike had said still knocking out hordes of them with his rocket.

"Lightning sure loves this thing. Sha-knockout weirdos! Ha ha!" Lightning had said with smile on his face and his finger on the trigger actually enjoying putting these things to sleep.

What our heros didn't know as that the recording equipment in thier sack was watching them along with Chris and the other aboard the helicopter hovering above.

"Oh man, look at this battle, if this isn't good T.V. then I don't know what is!" Chris had commented watching them fight below on a small monitor while everyone else huddled around it.

"Look at bean pole over there, he's actually knocking these things out instead of crying like a wuss." Jo had commented on Mike's fighting abilities.

"Gotta give the boy credit he's full of suprises" Chef had also pointed out.

"Look at Lightning go, He seems to be chanting something while he shooting them." Cameron commented.

"See you later Cameron, oh look at all these small helpless Camerons. Say Sha-night night geeks!" Lighting coud be heard from the monitor. Camern gulped and looked paranoid from he just heard.

"Man, I feel sorry for you when he comes back with that thing." Duncan had mocked Cameron who was huddled in a corner.

"Ugh, let's just hope he doesn't." Cameron had said softly in a fetal position.

"What is that supposed to mean. What about Mike and the others. They are coming back arn't they?!" Zoey had panicked and began to hold Chris by his shirt collar.

"Relax overly attached girlfriend, I gave them enough ammo to take out hordes of these things, plus it should keep them out long enough for them to reach the caves, plant the decontamination bomb, and get out." Chris had tried to calm down the worried girl.

"Hey it looks like they took out all of them." Scott had pointed at the screen and saw that thier epic battle was over.

Mike had investedgated some of the bodies and looked over at thier toxic goo they would occasionally drool out.

"Kinda messed up how Chris caused all this." Gwen had looked at the unconscious bodies of the mutants.

"It was for a good purpose! Did you see the ratings on the last season they were off the charts." Chris had tried to defen himself which didn't really help and everyone gave him looks of disapproval.

Courtney had gone over to restock her weapons and noticed the camera that was watching them was on and the record light was blinking.

"Looks like Chris is trying to make a profit on this." She had said picking up the camera and placing on the floor.

"How's this for ratings!" She had yelled and stomped on the camera furiously.

"My footage! I mean...how are we supposed to check on them now." Chris had tried to show fake consent.

"Wait the walkie talkie Mike had given me!" Zoey said enthusiasticly and pulled it out and began to fiddle with it. She changed the stations and options on it.

"Mike. Mike are you there?" She had called into the device.

"Zoey is that you?" He called out from the device in a fuzzy and hard to hear voice due to the limited range on it.

"Yes! Are you ok? I got worried after Courtney smashed the camera and we couldn't see you." She had said.

"Ya, we're just shooken up that's all. We're headed to the caves right now and I don't think we'll be able to talk past this point." He had said and began to break up on audio.

"Wait, your losing range." She yelled at it.

"Before, I go I just wanted to tell you that I lo..." He was cut off by static.

"You what? Mike!" She had said and sat down in disappointment.

"I hope he's ok." She had said to the other while some comforted her.

Mike could hear static on his end and put the walkie talkie in his ruck sack.

"Don't worry you'll see her again. I'm not letting us die on this island." Gwen had put a hand on Mike's shoulder to reassure him.

"Thanks, Gwen." He said giving out a small smile.

Just as they were about to take off Mike's walkie talkie started to go off and sounded lik snarles and hissing. He pulled it out and yelled into it.

"Zoey?" The snarling continued until a normal voice began to explain.

"Yes, hello humans. My uhh consultant would like me to inform. You that you are all doomed beyond belief." The voice had said in a british accent.

"Who is this? What did you do to the others?" Mike questioned the man on the other end.

"I assure your friends are safe, for now. As for you, you are going to have your...what! I can't tell them that. That's vular and disgusting! Good god!" The voice was conversating wit the beast heard snarling before.

"Who are you people?" Gwen questioned the voices.

"Hold on allow me to show you. If you would be so kind as to look at the screen behind you." The voice had commanded te four to look at a giat LCD screen behnd them.

The two were reveled to be an intern mutated behind belief and a dark shadow behind.

"Hello! My name is Jonathon and I used to be an intern, but of course Chris had abandoned most of us on the island and we wewereutated like everythng else. I believe you all have meet my boss here." The mutated intern pointed his tentacles to the shadow which was revealed to be Zeke who snarled at the camera.

"Ezekeil!" The four were shocked at the smaster mind who conquered the island.

"Yes, well because we enjoyed almost watching perish in the waves of our brethren, my boss and I wanted to up the ante a little." Johnathon had explained and pulled a sheet to reveal a spinning wheel with all of the campers who were on the cargo above them along wit theirs.

"Say hello to the Wheel of Misfortune 2.0. Chris wasgoiing to use it as part of a challenge this season, but now we can use to choose your demise." Johnathon exlpaine even more to them. They were shoked and scared by the wheel and wodered what they had meant by "choosing their demise".

"Youe wanna do the honors Zeke?" Jonathon had asked Zeke as he began to spin the wheel. It span for quite awhile until landing on someone very close to one of them.

It landed on a picture of Zoey.

"Oh boy! This one's my favourite." Johnathon got excited and clapped his tentacles together.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mike grew worried and angry at what the picture of his girlfriend had meant.

"Release the chomper! I'll talk to you soon...wait no I won't. Ha ha ha ha"Jonathon shut down the feed manically laughing while Zeke howled in the background.

"Wait, what's the chomper?" Courtney had questioned them.

"Wait that wheel was used as something. Hold up, Mike what is Zoey afraid? " Gwen had questioned.

"Last she told me she was afraid of La..." Mike tried to explain until being cut off by an earthquake.

The ground shook violently and something emerged from under the ground and was the size of a smal apartment complex.

"That. She's afraid of that!" Mike had pointed at the creature.

"This is gonna be tough." Courtney said to other as they looked up at the terrifying menace.

_*Who is this creature? Will our heros survive? Try to guess who this fear of Zoey's is and Review! Hope you enjoyed!"*_


	5. Hang in there!

Hello Readers!

I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for a new chapter probably for ages now! Anyway, I want to continue this story, but have no idea how and I'm currently working/ finishing my other works and i cant find ways to continue it. I'm sorry to not have posted sooner, but i got so busy with the other stories and my personal life. For now, this story is still on Hold and will continue to be for while, don't get your hopes up :(. I will update again in a couple of days and decide to end it or continue it, this will also depend on you guys and if you want it to continue. So for now hang tight, and also check out my other stories while your waiting! I appreciate your patience. Thanks for being awesome!

- SecretSnipper


End file.
